With Lives Switched
by NerdsAreCool
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is the baker's daughter, living with her mom, dad, and two sisters. Peeta Mellark is a poor Seam hunter boy, trying to get by for his brother and mother. AU Lives switched. ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

SWPeetaxKatnissAvatarTLA here! With ANOTHER Hunger Games story. It popped into my mind so I decided just to write it. It's my first AU so go easy on me. Here's how it is-

Peeta's father died in a mining accident when he was eleven. So he was forced to keep his brother and mother alive. He was helped by the baker's daughter, when she gave him 2 loaves of bread. But you know that story, just switched roles.

Katniss lives with her 2 sisters, mother, and mean dad. She's been in love with Peeta Mellark (I decided not change the last names.) since she was 5. Her mother pointed him out and said she was in love with his father but ran off with a seam girl. When she asked why, she responded (Can you guess) saying that when she sang, the birds stopped to listen. So in music class she heard him sing, and like the rest of the she fell in love with the loner, hunter boy. Oh and Gale? It's Delly now. Oh and she loves Peeta, too. Basically the same things except they switch lives. Oh and Katniss' dad isn't mean instead of mom. Too complicated? Just read it. OH and Peeta has 1 brother. And Katniss has 2 sisters.

Disclaimer- I do not own Hunger Games.

Katniss' POV

I was jerked awake when I felt a slap on my arm

"Get up, you piece of trash. It's time for school." Oh how nice it is to be awakened by my lovely father.

"Ugh. I'm up dad. I'm up." I say, dragging myself out of bed. As my dad walked out of the room, I put on my jeans and plain orange t-shirt.

I walked down the stairs to see my father reading his newspaper, my two annoying sisters debating which guy was cuter, while my mother was preparing our lunches.

"Katniss Everdeen, what took you so damn long?" My father raged.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I decided to skip breakfast and just grab my lunch bag.

"Bye mom. Dad." I said, making my way out the door.

I know that I would be early if I left for school now, but I didn't want to have to put up with my sisters. As I walked out of town, towards school, I spotted a blonde hair boy out of the corner of my eye.

Peeta Mellark. He was walking with his 12 year old brother, Hayden. I've loved Peeta Mellark since I was 5, when I heard him sing in class. He was unique. He had blonde hair like his mother, unlike everyone else in the Seam that has brown hair. He looks more like a town kid, as I look like a Seam kid. He was a loner and hunted to feed his family. I always heard girls giggling over him, saying how he was hot and mysterious. But I don't see him as hot or mysterious. I've always admired him for his ability to fend for his family.

I know a lot of my friends like him and attempt to flirt with him, but he just brushes them off. I've never talked to him. The only interaction I've had with him is when we were eleven, he was digging in our garbage, starving. By father has threating to call the Peacekeepers if he didn't leave. So, on purpose, I burnt two loaves of bread. I received a smack across my face, but it was worth. I walked out to supposedly give it to the pigs, but I gave it to Peeta instead.

The next day I had a black eye. I eyed him from across the courtyard, and then he turned to me. We both looked away, but I kept a little of my eye watching him. I saw him pick up a dandelion. That was really the only time we interacted.

I snapped out of my flashback when I heard my friends calling after me. I rolled my eyes as the ruler of the group, Calla, came running towards me with the other girls behind her.

"Hey Kat." I winced at the nickname.

"What up girl?" She said in a tone a little too perky.

"Oh, nothing." I shrugged.

"Okay, well I was thinking of talking to that Mellark boy today. I mean, how could he turn me down?" she said, emphasizing the _me_.

"Yeah, imagine that." I mumble.

"Oooh! Calla, there he is!" One girl shouted.

I looked over my shoulder to see Peeta near the six grade hall, dropping off his brother.

"Oh! I'll go talk to him!" I sighed and rolled my eyes. Yeah right. Peeta would never go for someone like Calla.

I looked at them. I couldn't hear them but by the way Calla was twirling her hair and who Peeta just shook his head and walked away, I can tell it didn't go well.

"Well?" One girl squealed.

"Oh he's just shy. He'll come around. They all do." She said with a sigh.

At that point, I couldn't take it anymore. Luckly, I spotted my friend Madge, walking across the sidewalk.

"Uh, I'll catch you guys later." I quickly shuffled towards Madge.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." She said quietly. That's why she's a good friend. She very shy, as I am. I prefer her over my other friends.

We walks in silent until we reach the 11th grade hallways. As we were walking I spotted Peeta, yet again, sitting under a tree.

Madge noticed too, and nudged my shoulder. She knows how I feel about him, and always encourages me to talk to him. But of course I never do.

I gently nod my head side to side. She sighs and we part ways as we go to our separate classes.

After 50 minutes of boring history lectures, it was finally time to go.

While I was walking out, I saw these 3 town boys shoving Peeta, causing him to drop him books.

While everyone was laughing, I leaned down to help him.

I tried not to look into his blue eyes, afraid I'd get lost.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"No problem." I said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Wait!" I heard him say. I turned my head confused. He walked up right next to me.

"Uh, thanks. F-for the bread." He says. So he remembers.

"Bread? From when we were kids?"

"Yes! You saved my family's life. We would have starved." I look down, embarrassed.

"Did he hit you? You-you're dad?" He stutters

"Uh, yeah. But my sisters and I are kinda use to it." I say sadly.

"Why'd you do it? If you knew the consequences?"

"Well, I just couldn't have you starve. I mean, it's a horrendous thing."

"So you felt bad because I was just a starving Seam kid? And what do you know about starvation?" He says, his voice getting a little louder.

"No! I just didn't want you to starve! And I know plenty! I may not starve but I eat stale bread every day!" I suddenly realize I have raised my voice as well.

"Oh. Well thanks." He said. Then we walks out the door to get his brother.

It's not much, but I finally talked to Peeta Mellark. Or he talked to me.

A/N That's chapter one! Chapter 2 may be up tonight if I get enough reviews. I'll start working after I get back from family dinner. Review please! (And review if you want the Games in the story)


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thanks to leatherjacketgirl, LivingReminder, micmic022, eaving2232, and a blank one that doesn't have a name. You guys were my first 5 reviewers! I have more reviews for one chapter than I have for my 4 chapter story! Very honored! And don't forget to review if you want there to be the Games in the story. So far I have 1 no and 0 yes's. So if no one else says anything, I won't have them. :D

Disclaimer- If I owned Hunger Games, I'd cast myself as Katniss in the movie just so I could kiss Josh Hutcherson. But I'm not so I don't. Do I look like Jennifer Lawrence?

Peeta's POV

I hear the bell ring in my ear. I sigh and gather my books together, to pick up Hayden.

As I was walking out, some jerks from the Town, shoved me, causing me to drop my books. Everyone just laughed. Haha, the Seam kid is getting picked on.

I started gathering my books into my arms, but then someone leaned down and started picking up my books.

I looked up to see none other than Katniss Everdeen helping me. Why is she helping me? I already own her enough for the bread that saved me from starvation. Now I owe her even more?

When we finished picking up my books, I muttered a 'thanks' to her.

"No problem." She says.

She gets up and starts to head for the door. I knew I had to thank her for the bread _now_.

"Wait!" She turns to look at me.

"Uh, thanks. F-for the bread." I stutter.

"Bread? From when we were kids?"

"Yes! You saved my family's life. We would have starved." Which is true. After my father's death, my mother certainly didn't help. And Hayden wouldn't be able to help. He can't help now. Those two loaves of bread help me and my family. And the next day, when I caught her looking at me and I looked down, the first dandelion of the spring gave me hope. To this day, I can never shake the connection between this girl, Katniss Everdeen, and the bread that gave me hope, and the dandelion that reminded me that I was not doomed (**A/N** I changed it a bit, but that was part of chapter 2 in THG).

"Did he hit you? You-you're dad?" I stutter. The thought makes me sick. A parent hitting their own child.

"Uh, yeah. But my sisters and I are kinda use to it." She says with a sad look. I feel bad for her. She seems so nice and genuine. No one deserves that kind of punishment, let alone her.

"Why'd you do it? If you knew the consequences?" I ask, curious. If she knew she'd get punished, then why would she help a boy she's never met? It seems so peculiar.

"Well, I just couldn't have you starve. I mean, it's a horrendous thing." I suddenly felt angry. So she took pity on me because I don't get a full mean every day? And what would a rich Town kid know about being hunger?

"So you felt bad because I was just a starving Seam kid? And what do you know about starvation?" I begin to shout.

"No! I just didn't want you to starve! And I know plenty! I may not starve but I eat stale bread every day!" She yells back. This throws me off. I always thought the baker would eat cookies for breakfast. Makes sense, though. They wouldn't make much money if they ate all their food.

"Oh. Well thanks." I say, rushing out the door. I said thank you, but I still feel like I still owe her. I guess it's because a simple thank you isn't equal to my life.

I walked towards the 6th grade hall, to pick up Hayden.

As I arrived, I noticed his sitting under a tree, with no one around.

"Hey little buddy." I say, ruffling his hair.

"Finally! What took you so long?" He says, getting up.

"Oh sorry. I was just talking to my history teacher." I don't want to get into my conversation with Katniss. He just shrugged and started walking. I'm not surprised he believed me. I have a natural way with words. Lying comes easy to me.

As we kept walking, _she_ walked up to us. _She _is Calla. She always flirts with me, but I don't date. Even if I did, I certainly wouldn't go out with Calla.

"Peeta! Peeta! Oh Peeta!" She shouts.

"Go home, Hayden. I'll be there soon." He nodded his head and started walking faster.

I tried to ignore her, but she came running up.

"Hello there!" She said, twirling her hair.

I gave a slight raise of the corner of my mouth, to show her I was listening.

"So, I was thinking maybe you wanna get dinner some time? Since my daddy owns the deli. Free of charge, of course." So, she was trying to lure me in with food. Well, I'm not that desperate for food. I hunt each day and I don't intend on going out with her.

"No thanks." I say monotony, not looking up.

She let a soft gasp and then slightly laughs.

"Look, Peeta, I know you're just playing hard to get, but you don't need to do that with me! I'll give you anything you want! Plus I'm totally-" I cut her off

"Look! I don't wanna go out with you! And I don't need any pity! So just leave me alone!" I shout out. I wouldn't usually do this, but enough is enough.

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Well! When you come to your senses-" She winks "you know where to find me." And she stalks her heel in the other direction.

I don't know why, but all the town girls throw themselves at me. There are a few that don't though. The mayor's daughter and Katniss Everdeen. I'm glad because I prefer it that way. I don't go to school for girls. I go to get by.

Just as I'm about to enter the Seam, I hear someone calling my way.

A/N Kinda a cliffhanger. And BTW, I used Hayden because it's after one of my favorite actors, Hayden Christensen (). And when I was typing, something happened and I could no longer control my mouse. Funny enough, my computer protection just expiered, so I think it was a hacker. I quickly shut it down, not saving this document. Luckily, when I started it up again, it was auto saved. Phew! I gotta have my mom renew it. Review please! And say if you want there to be the Games in this story. I think I'm gonna have the games anyway, but choose if you want them to be the ones to go in. I think I'll put up a poll, so keep an eye out. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

I love you guys! I have 11 reviews! I've never had that many in any of my stories! It may not be a lot to you, but to me it's so amazing! I'm sooo glad you guys like my story! I feel so loved…. Lol. And I'm thinking of changing my username to Life's Too Short To Even Care At All. The song Cough Syrup, is the best! I like the Glee version more. Should I change it? Please don't steal. Review if I should or shouldn't.

Disclaimer- I don't own THG.

Peeta's POV

I turned my head around, expecting for it to be Calla, coming to ask me out again. But when I look, I see Delly running towards me. Delly has been my best friends since I was 11 and my hunting partner.

"Hey Peeta."

"Hey." I say back. We walk towards our house in a comfortable silence.

"I saw you talking to that Everdeen girl. What are you doing talking to a Town girl?" She says harshly.

"I just dropped my books and she helped me." I say, shrugging it off and hoping she'd drop it. But of course she didn't.

"What else were you talking about?"

"Nothing. It was nothing, Delly. Can we just move on?" She rolls her eyes.

"Fine. So, since we don't have school tomorrow, we're going hunting, right? How does 8 o clock sound?"

"Okay. Here's my house. See you later." I said, waving goodbye.

I walked into my house, to see my mother laying on the couch, and my brother playing with his hideous dog, Midnight. (A/N Hehe. No Buttercup! A dog instead of a cat! This story is really backwards. And the reason his name is Midnight…. I don't know. I just decided to pick that name.)

"Peeta! Finally! What took you so long?" Hayden hollered.

"Sorry! I just ran into Delly. We're going hunting tomorrow." He nodded his head and proceeded to play with Midnight. I didn't feel like mentioning my meeting with Calla or Katniss.

_Katniss's POV_

I pictured my first conversation with Peeta Mellark to go a bit differently, but hey, I still talked to him. Or he talked to me. Either one.

I'm not aware of the time until I see the sun about to set. I take a moment to enjoy the view, then my eyes widen, realizing that I'm late for working at the baker. Needless to say, I ran the rest of the way home.

As soon as I step foot into the baker, my father is right next to me.

"Katniss, where the hell have you been?" My father screams.

"I was just, uh, getting my homework." I stutter. If I told him I was talking to someone from the Seam, he would throw a fit.

"That's no excuse! Now get to work! You're working two shifts to make up for lost time!" Ugh. He over reacts way too much sometimes.

The day is slow, with the occasional customer, but it's pretty boring. It's not until my eldest sister and father come into the bakery, yelling, when it gets interesting.

"I don't want you to see that lousy boy again!" My father screams. I would thing it were stressful, if it weren't so funny.

"God dad! I'm nineteen! I can see who ever I want and you can't stop me!" She yells, walking out the door.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" He shouts, as he follows her out the door. Sadly, that was the only entertainment for the night. When it became about nine o clock, I flipped the open sign to closed. I walked upstairs, and flopped down on my bed.

_I've gotta talk to him again._ I thought to myself. The first talking to him didn't go as planned, but I have to keep talking to him so he won't forget me.

Peeta's POV

It's currently four o five A.M. (A/N That's what time it is for me right now. I am devoted!) and I haven't gotten a wink of sleep. I thanked Katniss today, and I should feel like a weight has been lifted, right? Wrong. I still feel like I own her. Maybe I'll talk to her again tomorrow, or today, and ask if there is a way I can repay her. That works, right?

I'm awoken by stupid Midnight, barking in my face.

"Go away, mutt!" I yell at him.

"Don't talk to him like that!" I see Hayden hugging Midnight.

"Why aren't you up yet? It's noon already!"

My eyes widen. I was supposed to meet Delly at eight! She's gonna kill me!

"Oh crap." I mumble, running around getting dressed.

"Hm. I was a hunch that you were supposed to be somewhere. It could be the fact that you're rushing around, or that Delly is marching angrily over here." He says, pointing out of the window.

"Oh man! She's gonna kill me! We were supposed to go hunting." I panic.

"Ooooh. She's totally gonna kill you." He teases.

"Thanks bro." I give him a scowl.

Then, a loud pounding noise on the door made us jump.

"Ugh, I guess I'll get." I moan.

I open the door slowly, to see Delly standing there, looking furious.

"Explain. Now." She said with gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry Dell, I really am! I couldn't sleep last night and I kinda slept in." I said, scratching the back of my neck.

"Ugh. Next time don't be such an idiot, and remember the plans." And with that, she turned her heel, walking away.

I sighed with relief. I DEFINATLY got off easy. I was planning to go to the Town, to talk to Katniss, but I began having second thoughts. Although I had a feeling I wouldn't feel better till I asked her what I could do so I wouldn't owe her. Then again, I could always talk to her in school. But she was always surrounded by her friends, so it would be difficult. After arguing with myself for a while, I decided to go. Get it over with.

"Hayden, I'll be right back!" I shout out. I hear a quiet 'okay' and head off.

I always dreaded going into the Town. Everyone acted like they were so superior, even though they weren't.

I finally arrived at the bakery, after some strange glares. I prayed that Mr. Everdeen wasn't there. He despised anything from the Seam. Actually, he despised just about everything.

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open to see his wife behind the counter. I was relieved, for she is much kinder.

"Hello. How may I help you?" She asked with a gentle tone.

"Hi. I'm looking for Katniss. Do you know where she is?" I ask.

She smiles.

"Yes, I think she's in the back. I'll go get her." She said, walking towards the back. I admired the cookies and cakes, wishing I had enough money to buy them. A few minutes had gone by and I was getting a bit impatient. Just as I was thinking about leaving-

"Peeta?"

A/N I AM SO TIRED! It's 4:32am and I'm pooped. I have to get up at like, 11. Soooo, I should probably get to bed. Not my best chapter. And I have a poll up if you want the Games or not. Review please! Oh and you got to see Delly!


	4. Author's Note

Hey to all my readers! I wrote this author's note to tell you guys I may not update for a while. I really gotta work hard school wise. I may not update for 2 days or 2 weeks. But I am not dropping it! I'll probably update during the weekends. I've already started working on the next chapter, but I don't know when I'll finish it.

Also; I want to thank everyone that is reading my story and reviewing! I appreciate it soooo much you have no idea!

Finally; don't forget I have that poll up. It's for if you want Katniss and Peeta to go into the Games in this story or not. So far, it's a yes. 5 people have voted yes, and 1 has voted no. I'm gonna close the poll on March 3rd, at noon, Pacific Time. I live in Vegas in the US, so yeah.

I'll update as soon as I can, but no promises that will be soon. Thank you to everyone!


	5. Chapter 4

THANK GOD! I know you guys are all thinking it. Yes, I have finally updated. It's SUPER windy where I am and there might be a hurricane. I've never been through a hurricane because I live in a desert so that doesn't really happen. The power might go out anytime soooo I figured I'd update while I still had wi-fi. 16 DAYS! The poll is over and the results….. I'm not gonna say cause I'm mean! –Makes evil face- You'll find out soon enough.

Disclaimer- I do not own Hunger Games. ;(

Katniss' POV

I've been held up in the back of the bakery all day, frosting cakes. I usually don't mind all that much, but since my father has made me all day, it's not so fun.

I just begin to start on a new cake, until I hear someone come into the bakery. I brush it off, but then my mother comes to the back.

"Katniss, there's someone here to see you." She said.

"Who?"

"Just go see." She says, winking. I shrug and make my way towards the front.

I'm about to greet them until I see the back of a blonde haired boy's head, and I immediately know who it is.

"Peeta?"

Peeta's POV

I turn my head around to see Katniss with a confused look on her face. She's wearing a blue tank top with jeans and an apron with frosting on it. She looks nice. Focus!

"Uh hey Katniss." I say slowly

"Uh hey. What do you need?" She asks.

"Look, you know how you gave me the bread?" Stupid! Of course she does.

"Uh yeah…"

"Well, I kinda feel like I owe you. Is there anything that I can do to make it up to you?" I ask, scratching the back of my neck.

"You don't owe me. Just think of it like a gift." That doesn't make it any better.

"Yeah yeah. Please, is there anything I can do?" She starts to ponder for a second and what she says throws me off guard.

"How about we be friends?" That's kinda an odd request. But if that's what it takes.

"Uh, sure. That's all?" I ask.

"Unless you don't want to be. You could always take me out in the forest." Okay, now that friend request sounds a whole lot better.

"No! I mean, sure. Let's be…. Friends." I say narrowing my eyes. Why would she want to be friends with me? I'm some 'Seam trash'. I am suddenly suspicious.

"Okay, well I gotta go back to work. See you later." She said, waving and walking towards the back.

As I walk home, the question still remains in my head. Why would she wanna be friends with me?

Katniss' POV

I am so stupid. He asked to pay me back for the bread, and I ask for friendship? He probably thinks I'm crazy. He said yes, but it's probably because he wants me off his back. Maybe we can ease into a friendship and eventually something more. Ugh, in my dreams.

"Katniss. Katniss!" My sister, Allie, voice snaps me out of my daydream.

"Wha? Oh yeah?" I answer.

"I asked you if you're done with work."

"Oh, yeah." Then I look at the unfinished cake.

"Oh, I take that back. I guess I'm not." I say, starting to frost it again.

"You look tired. Go to bed, I'll finish up." I nod and put my apron back on the rack. I'm grateful for her kindness, knowing she's would be the one sister that would be actually nice.

I flop on my bed, thinking of my conversation with Peeta. He looked cute, as always, but also rugged. I tried to stop thinking about him, but then I started worrying about the reaping. I only took tesserae once this year, for stale bread really isn't getting us fed. But I am more worried for Peeta. How many slips does he have? He could have 40 for all I know. But I can't afford to think like that. (A/N Tee hee.)

I finally turn off my thoughts and fall asleep.

Peeta's POV

I wake up at dawn and put on my hunting boots.

I make my way through the Seam, and slip under the fence. I get to Delly and I's meeting place, to see her already there.

"Hey." I say.

She turns her head and smiles.

"Hey."

"Catch anything yet?" I ask.

"Nope. Waiting for you. Didn't think you wanted to miss out on the action." She replies.

"You know it." As we are about to leave, the smiles drops from her face.

"Why were you talking to that townie?" She asks, narrowing her eyes.

"I wasn't. I mean no reason. I was just talking, okay?" I say, not wanting to discuss it anymore. My conversation with Katniss is to stay between us.

Thankfully, she shrugs it off and we start hunting. We got quite the load. We don't talk much, mostly because we are trying to avoid disusing a certain subject.

A/N The subject is the reaping if it was unclear. Sorry it's so short. I just wanna hurry up and get to the reaping. My house has not been blow away yet, thankfully. And the power hasn't gone off in my house yet. So that's good.


	6. Chapter 5

FIRST- THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! I have 31 people that have reviewed and to me it's sooooo amazing! Thank you to: leatherjacketgirl, LivingReminder, micmic022, eaving2232, GleekyChick123, TatianaMellark, journey4eva, vaseline123, SilverLuna1997, iam97, and everyone else! Sorry I couldn't list everyone else but I love you guys! And a big thanks to Mockingjay99! Go check out her stories, she's the best! SECOND- Has anyone heard of the Kony thing? Cause I have. I watched the movie and I BURSTED into tears. A, because it's so sad. And B, because this world is coming together for the same reason, no matter whom anyone is! I'm a huge hippie if anyone didn't know that, but not a pot smoking one, one that want our world to be more peaceful! PLEASE go to and watch the video. I know it's a half an hour, but it's worth it! 10 MORE DAYS PEOPLE! I know I haven't updated in a while, but celebrating 10 more days, I'm finally updating yay! And who has read Percy Jackson? I've read the first and second book and I'm already in love with the books. I am obsessed with mythology.

Disclaimer- I don't own THG.

Peeta's POV

I've had two brutal weeks. I've hardly gotta any game to get us by, and even worst, the Reaping is tomorrow. Recently I've been spending a bit of time with Katniss. She's not like other town kids that think I'm some Seam trash. She treats me like I'm an actual human being, thus I am grateful. Delly insists that I shouldn't be hanging out with some Town kid. I tried to explain that she was nice, but this happen than that happen, and she kinda ended up storming off.

I know that we should make up before the Reaping. Just in case….. well, you know.

I see her sitting on a rock, our meeting place. I slowly approach her.

"Hey Delly." I say.

She glances my way but quickly looks the other way. I sigh.

"Look Dell. I'm sorry that you're mad that I'm hanging out with Katniss, but she's cool! She treats me like I'm not some piece of trash.

Now it was her time to sigh. Then she turned to look at me.

"I know that's what you think Peet, but I'm not buying it Fine, be friends with her. Just don't expect me to acknowledge her like we're old buds. Kay?"

I let out a breath.

"Okay, that's fine. I just wanted to make up before….." I say, not finishing what I was saying.

"You don't have to say it. We really don't have time to fight, with all this worry."

I snort.

"Yeah, and when the Reaping's over, we have time to fight again."

She laughs, too.

"Yup. Just like old times."

We hunted for the rest of the day and got quite the haul. We stopped by the Bakery to trade squirrels with the baker's wife. Unfortunately, she wasn't there. Fortunately, Katniss was there. Unfortunately, I knew Delly would give her the cold shoulder.

"Hey Katniss. We're here to trade." I say, raising my hand, showing her the squirrel.

"Oh, okay." She said, shrugging. She grabbed two loaves of bread.

While she was getting them, Delly glared at me. I tried to tell when with my eyes _Shut up, _knowing she was gonna say something.

"Here you go." Katniss said, putting the loaves on the counter.

"Thanks." I said, giving her the squirrels. She shrugged and sat down on a stool.

As we walked out, I said-

"That was weird."

"Yeah, what was her problem?"

I shrug.

The sun was setting and the roads were silent.

"Well, I better head home. Hayden could use some comfort, since tomorrow is his first Reaping." I say, breaking the silence.

"Okay, see you later."

Katniss' POV

I open one of my eyes, slightly being blinded by the ray of sunshine. It would be a considerably good day, if it weren't for the Reaping.

I'd say it's about 10 o clock. Even my father would let me and my sisters sleep in on such a dreadful day.

I sigh, pulling myself out of bed. I prepare to dress my best, for my possible death sentence. I'm not so worried about me, as I am for Peeta. He must have over 20 slips.

I take a long shower, and put on a blue dress. Instead of putting my hair in a braid, I put it in a bun.

I look at myself in the mirror. Why we all try to dress our best for a ceremony that means 2 more children won't be in the district, is beyond me. I glances over at the clock.

1:35

I sigh, and walk down the stairs. I see my family quietly eating their food. My 18 year old sister, Allie, is in one of her finest dresses. My 22 year old sister, Jennifer, is in a fine gown as well. Even though she is no longer eligible, she still attempts to look her best.

I take my seat as my mother hands me a sandwich with stale bread and squirrel. We remain like that until the clock turns to 1:50.

My mother sighs and glances at me. I silently nod, as we walk out the door.

My mother kisses my forehead and goes over to where the other parents are. My eldest sister and father, remain quiet as they follow her. My other sister and I get our fingers pricked, and walk over to our age category. Effie Trinket makes her way up to the stage, and starts talking in her ridiculous Capitol accent.

"Welcome and happy Hunger Games! May the odds by ever in your favor!" She squeaks.

"Ladies first!" My palms are sweating and hope it's me.

I almost faint when I hear the name.

"Katniss Everdeen!"

Peeta's POV

"Katniss Everdeen!"

My eyes widen and scan the crowd to find her. She's approaching the stage, with a ghostly look on her face. I know it's taking her everything she's got not to cry. Effie shrieks out-

"How exciting! But it's not over yet! Onto the boys!" I'm so stunned by Katniss' name being called, I can hardly focus on the boy's name. But that doesn't mean I don't hear it.

"Hayden Mellark!"

A/N Kinda a short chapter. I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger soooo….. Yeah. Btw, I'm using the name Allie because my 17 year old sister is named that. And Jennifer for Jennifer Lawrence, of course. Of any of you who haven't READ PERCY JACKSON! I just started reading the fourth book, and I am in love. Just had to repeat my love from my previous note. PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6

HELLO! 40 freaking reviews! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! To 1. Celebrate only a few left till the movie and 2. Thank you guys, I'm gonna try to make this the longer chapter I've done. So brace yourself! Oh and a big thanks to trololol. I don't like when people are mean, but I DO like constrictive criticism. I want to know how to better my stories. Oh and I don't think I'm gonna get a beta, because I just write for fun and I don't really know the concept of it.

Disclaimer- I donut own The Hunger Games. Haha, donut…..

**Katniss's POV**

This isn't happening. First I get reaped, and next, Peeta's 12 year old brother! This is a catastrophe! I watch him make is way through the crowd, until I hear someone bellow.

"I volunteer!" The person gasps.

I become relieved, until I see the person. It's Peeta. I should have seen this coming! He'd do anything for Hayden. Even something this extravagant. But this does NOT happen often. Family devotion only goes so far. What Peeta is doing is radical.

"Lovely! Come forward!" Effie squeals. How she can remain so positive and so annoyingly perky is unknown.

Hayden screams. "No Peeta! Don't go!" He chokes out. It sounds gut wrenching. How can the Capitol be so cruel to take away an innocent boy's brother? It disgusts me.

Hayden clings onto Peeta's hand, like it's his life line. Technically, it's Peeta's.

"Let go, Hayden." He says firmly. He tries to maintain a blank expression, but I know the pain he feels.

Peeta's best friend comes up and grabs Hayden, carrying him towards his mom.

"Up you go, Peet." She says.

Peeta walks up onto the stage. Effie clears her throat, brushing off the scene Hayden has created.

"Well, how exciting! What is your name, son?" She asks Peeta.

"Peeta Mellark." He says firmly. See, this is what I admire about him. He never seems to break down.

"Lovely! Let's give a hand to district 12's tributes, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" But it remains silent. Which means we do not agree. We do not condone. All of this is wrong.

We are quickly escorted to the Justice Building. My whole family comes in first.

My mother runs and hugs me.

"Oh sweetie! I'm so sorry! You have to win! We all love you!" She sobs.

I close my eyes tight and try to fend off tears. Only a few mange to escape.

My two sister's join the hug as we cry together. My father stays back looking around the room.

"I really like the color of this wall. Maybe we should paint the Bakery this color." He ponders. Really? Your youngest daughter is about to die and that's what you're thinking about?

"Charles! Can we not think about that right now? Talk to your daughter!" My mother snaps.

He sighs and walks over to me. I break the hug from my mother and sisters.

He looks me straight in the eye and say:

"District 12 might finally have a victor. He's a fighter. That one." He states in monotone. Even though I have never been close to my father, the fact that he has more faith in a stranger than me, breaks my heart.

"Charles!" My mother screeches.

She pushed him out of the way and hugs me once again.

"You can win. I know it." She says fiercely. Suddenly two peacekeepers come and to the room and drag them out.

"You can do it! We love you!" My mother yelps.

"I love you too!" I say, feeling a breakdown coming.

I sit on the velvet couch and burry my face in my hands. I am truly alone now. Well, not completely because Madge comes in next. She's one of my best friends.

Her lip quivers like she's fighting off tears as well. We hug and she hands me something. It's her mockingjay pin. Mockingjays are a big screw you to the Capitol, which is why I am happy to accept her gift.

"You can wear a token into the Arena. Will you wear it?" She asks. I nod silently and she says goodbye when the Peacekeepers come in. I think that that's all the people, until one girl comes in. Delly.

She looks down at me. I offer her a seat but she brushes it off.

"Look, I don't know what your motivations were when you wanted to be friends with Peeta, but let's get one thing straight. You have to do everything to get Peeta out. He has to win. He has to come back for his little brother. His mom. Even for me. And if you happen to come back and he is dead, I'll make your life a living hell." She growls then she stalks out of the room. Could this day get any worse? My thoughts are interrupted by a Peacekeeper, leading me to the train.

First thing I notice is the elegant chandeliers hanging on every inch of the ceiling. I also see Peeta sitting in a chair, his face in his hands. This must be really hard for him. Leaving his brother and all.

I take a seat next to him. He slightly turns his head towards me. I offer a weak smile, trying to reassure him. He just turns his face back to his palms. I sigh and copy his position. We stay that way for a while until Effie Trinket comes pouncing in.

"Dinner in thirty minutes! Then we will watch the recaps of the Reaping!" She squeals. I have no clue how I'm going to deal with that voice. Peeta nods and I say thank you. We sit there in silence and I'm about to speak, but he beats me to it.

"You know why I volunteer, right? I mean you would do the same for your sisters, wouldn't you?" He turns to face me.

"I completely understand. But I don't know if I would volunteer. My family is different. I'm not as close to my sisters as you are with your brother." I say, guilt creeping up.

"I guess it is different. It just that, I'd rather suffer instead of Hayden. He's full of so much glee and innocence. I lost that a long time ago. What else do I have to lose?" He questions.

"Don't talk like that. You have Hayden to lose. What if you didn't come back? What do you think would happen to him? He could starve. He needs you to survive." He sighs taking it in.

"Plus, he loves you. He doesn't want to see his brother get killed." I try to say with strongly, but my voice cracks.

My eyes could deceive me, but I could have sworn I saw the slightest smile playing on Peeta's mouth.

"Thanks. That really helped motivate me." He says. We are called to dinner. And the food makes my mouth drool.

**Peeta's POV**

This day has sucked. I felt as though I should just give up and go down without a fight. But Katniss has replaced that feeling with empowerment. I need to win for Hayden. The only thing that I am hesitant about is Katniss. I can't kill her, but I can't form an alliance, either. What if it would come down to the two of us? I shudder at the thought.

When we are called to dinner, I am overwhelmed by the food. Dozens of plates filled with mouthwatering servings. I can't help but feel guilty while eating. I'm dining on food like there's no tomorrow, while my family is back at home, starving. I push the thought aside and try to remind myself that I need to beef up so that I can win.

After eating, I feel a bit green. The food is a bit too rich for my stomach to handle. I look over to Katniss and she looks a bit green as well. After the rich dinner, we walk to a room with couches and a big T.V.

I am miserable throughout the whole recap. Every person I see, reminds me I'll have to kill them to survive. There is this one 12 year old girl from 11. How am I supposed to kill someone that's the same age as my brother? I can't.

After we finish it quite silent.

"Well, we should all get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a big, big, big day!" Effie hollers. That's gonna get old real fast.

We all saunter to our rooms, without saying a word. I try to get to sleep, but I can only seem to being thinking about Katniss, one of my newest friends, and the girl with bread. I keep in mind that I just might have to kill her.

A/N Sorry if the end is a bit rushed. BTW I finished reading The Last Olympian. I cried. The last line KILLED ME! After I read it, I was like 'Okay, I'm dead now.' Now I'm reading The Lost Hero. It's alright, but it's no Percy Jackson. Might update tomorrow, then again I might not update till Friday. No, probably not Friday cause that's the Hunger Games premiere. So I don't really know. Review please!


	8. Chapter 7

SUP! I just decided to type this up! It won't be the longest chapter, but bear with me.

**Peeta's POV**

When I finally do manage to get to sleep, I have a ghastly nightmare.

I'm running in the Hunger Games through a snowy terrain. Suddenly a massive avalanche comes falling towards me. I try to run, but my feet are frozen. The snow is just about to fall on me-

"Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big, day!" I hear Effie Trinket say. I never thought I'd be so grateful to hear her voice.

As I get dressed, I ponder my dream. What kind of arena will we be thrown into? Will it be a desert? An ocean? And what about the weapons they have for us? How brutal will the Gamemakers make it this year? I remind myself to have an open mind if I want to win. Effie knocks on my door once more, and reminds me it's a 'big, big, big day!' and other crap.

I sigh and walk out of my room. I see Katniss with red puffy eyes. Something tells me she had a tough time sleeping too.

We proceed to breakfast which was very tense an awkward. After a half an hour of nothing but the sound of forks scratching against plates.

"Well! We should arrive at the Capitol before the night! Be ready!" Effie says, prancing away.

"Thank god, she left. Her perky attitude was giving me the headache." Haymitch said, rubbing his temples.

"Or maybe it's from the hangover." Katniss mumbled. I could help but smile.

"So, do you have any advice for when we are in the arena?" Katniss asks.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive." He then takes a swing of his glass.

"That's funny." I say, knocking over the glass. "Only not to us."

He then punches me in my cheek and Katniss pins him to the ground.

"What's this? Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?" He says, still pinned by Katniss. When Katniss gets up, he orders us to stand up.

"Not too bad looking. Your stylists will help." He says, examining us.

"So, what battle skills do you have?" He asks.

I shrug.

"I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow." He gives a slight nod.

"He's amazing." Katniss butts in. "My mom always marvles on how he shoot squirrels in the eye. He never pierces the body."

"What are you doing?" I say, narrowing my eyes.

"Helping you. You underestimate yourself. You could really win this. I would be surprised if I'd make back the first day." She says.

"Well, you lift hundred pounds of flour. Tell him that." I turn to face him. "She's an incredible wrestler. She came in second place in the girls wrestling compitishon."

"So? What's wrestling gonna do for me?"

"There's always a hand-to-hand combat." Haymitch says.

"I can barely do anything." She protests and stalks out of the room.

"Be sure to show your archery skills to the gamemakers." He says leaving.

Do I really have a chance at the Games?

A/N SORRY! I have a Hunger Games thing at my local Barnes and Noble so I gotta go!


	9. Chapter 8

Katniss's POV

I toss and turn in my bed, but no sleep comes my way. When I finally realize that sleep will not be happening, I decide to roam the train.

I rest at my final destination, and peer in the media car. I see someone watching T.V. and my eyes fall on Peeta. I try to leave without him noticing, but too late.

"Hello?" He calls out.

I step into the room, revealing myself.

"Oh, hey." He says.

"Hey." I repeat in monotone. An awkward silence passes throughout the room.

"So, you couldn't sleep?" He says, breaking the silence. I nod my head.

"Care to join me?" He asks, gesturing the chair next to him. I nob my head and walk towards it, even though I have no clue what he's watching.

"What are you watching?" I say thoughts out loud.

"Past games. Figured I uh, we could pick up some strategy."

"Look, you know only one person can come out, and it's hard enough when you have an ally. I say we just cut the crap and accept the fact that we will have to will each other if it comes down to you and me." Us course I'm bluffing. There's no way I could ever kill Peeta. But he needs to kill if the time comes in order to make it home to his family. And_ Delly_.

He takes a deep breath and mumbles something I didn't catch.

"What?" I press.

"I can't kill you." He mumbles a bit louder.

"Why not? You need to make it home to your family! Just forget about me!" By this time I'm shouting.

"I can't kill the girl who saved my life!" He yells. Didn't see that one coming.

"What?" I ask, in a quieter tone.

"That bread… it saved me and my family's life."

"I thought you already thanked me! There's no longer a burden!" I fire back.

"The burden will never be lifted! It was too big of a deal! Plus, you've become my friend. I could never, _ever_, kill you." He says.

"Ugh, if the freaking bread really meant that much, I'm starting to think I should have never given it to you!" I say, infuriated.

A silence passes through the room and the words sink in. I realize my temper got the best of me.

"Well, I guess that makes two of us." He snaps.

"Peeta, I-" he cuts me off.

"I'm done here." He says, standing up. "You know, I really hope it doesn't come down to the two of us. Because I've just seen your true colors."

"Peeta-" But the damage has already been done and he slams the door.

Stupid! I scold myself. Now I've lost Peeta's trust and he's mad at me. But I have to regain it before the games. I have to.

A/N God, this is TERRIBLE! Katniss is a little more OOC than I intended her to be. I know, I know. It's been FOREVER and I suck so very much. But I'm about to go on my flight to Chicago, in about 4 hours, so I decided to get this done. Please send out positive thoughts because I am scared to death of flying. –Insert reason why I shouldn't be scared- So if I review on any of your stories and I don't for this weekend, it's because I'll be in Chi-town. And I have a question. Should I just skip the training and just show you the scores and interviews and do the games? Because I find that other training stuff rather boring. But it's your call. REVIEW PLEASE EVEN THOUGH I'M THE WORST AUTHOR FOR NOT UPDATING!


	10. Final Author's Note

Hey guys.

I'm about 99% sure everyone has given up on this story, and believe me, I have as well.

I know, haven't updated since April of LAST year. I haven't been on since forever and a day ago, and I'm considering taking down half of my stories and the other half combining them as a mini drabble fic's. I wish I could say 'school got in the way blah blah blah' but really, I just lost interest in writing and reading on .

I've meant to update a few months back, but I started to read my old chapters, and they're just so _bad_. I started on this site when I was 12, and oh boy, was my writing horrid. Now that I am older, I realize that. One day I might redo this story, but I currently CAN use the school excuse. I'm currently enrolled in the top ranking high school in my state, and one of the top in the nation. I'll tell you, it's brutal.

So, I may come back, may not. In my spare time I write my book I'm working on, but I've lost my zeal for FF writing. May or may not delete this story.

Thanks everyone for reading and all your kind words; I'm eternally grateful.

-NerdsAreCool


End file.
